fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide: Blight Wolf Mount
Before you begin: Bear in mind, the mission from Bogdan, Hunger of the Wolf requires level 46. __TOC__ The following is a repost of the thread The Blight Wolf Mount Mini-Guide! by Vaako = The Blight Wolf Mount Mini-Guide! = This is probably my first and only attempt at doing a tutorial guide. So bear with me, if my writing skills make you dumber than when you first started reading. The Blight Wolf Blight Wolf Mount- 60,000 Stamina, Fuel Efficiency of 300, 16 Storage slots and is a combat mount. Blight Wolf Requirements *Charisma 60 *Nature 120 Preparation You will need the following and it will be best if you have them ready and in your pack, for Pitchblende will be the closest vault near by. Packing List *20 Edible Meat ( 2 parts each ask for 10 Edible Meat) *10 Potable Water *10~15k rounds of Med Rifle Ammo at hand at least.. Stage 1: Introduction An easy way to find the NPC that sort of gets the Blight Wolf Mount mission started is by speaking to Graham 922 in Wasted Woods. He is inside the building with vaults. The mission given to you will take you to Cosmin, who is the NPC standing nearby from Petru.(5869935, 5386793). You do not have to go to Wasted Woods to get started, you may go directly to Petru and start from there. At this moment, I do not know for sure the level required to start the mission. ( Maybe 45) Now Petru is one the NPC's of several that will lead to the wolf mount. Take the mission from Petru, he is going to send you to Murgur (5922256, 5432305). Murgur will ask for 10 Edible Meat, and 10 Potable Water and that you NOT kill any Shiva's Favored. He then sends you back to Petru and you must make sure you do NOT kill any Shiva's Favored. Petru will next send you to Roxxa. By now you should have 1.5k ( + ) in Shiva's Favored Faction, if you don't, do not worry about it just now. Stage 2: 'n Fro Roxxa will send you to get the Shiva's Favored Serum, this should be easy - but be careful. Once at the Shiva's Blessed camp, you can fight your way to the Serum or just drive up to the "X" and click on the purple container on top of the round table and drive away - your choice. Return to Roxxa, who now sends you back to Petru. Petru will send you to Sergu, who will ask to you kill 6 Blight Wolves and 6 Shiva's blessed scouts. Sergu will send you back to Roxxa. At this point in time you should have about 4.5k Shiva's Favored Faction. If not, do not worry about it just yet. After turning in mission to Roxxa you will have over 5k Shiva's Favored Faction and some new missions will open up. You may continue doing Roxxa's missions if you so desire. If not, open your map and look for Iska, she's found next to the Cooking Merchant. Iska (5851239, 5451846) is the one you looking for and the reason for this tutorial as it makes it easier then doing all the other missions. The goal is to turn in 300 rounds of Med Rifle Ammo . It will give you +500 Shiva's Favored Faction + 650 chips on the first turn in. There after, it will be +250 Shiva's Favored Faction and 300 chips per turn in. Stage 3: The Tedious Bit At this point in time, if you like to continue doing missions you may do so. Only until you have reached the 15.5k Shiva's Favored Faction but why? When you can turn in Medium Rifle ammo which is the fastest way to do it.. Your choice. It take less then 20 min to turn in 10k rounds of Med Rifle Ammo to get about 8k Shiva's Favored Faction. You have to do the math and figure out how much ammo you need, in order to reach the 15.5k Shiva's Favored Faction. So, now that you have 15.5k + Shiva's Favored Faction, a mission will open up by Bogdan (5853409, 5455828) he's located just up the trail, on the right, atop the hill. Stage 4: The Big Finish You are now going to need 10 Edible Meat for the first part, You are more likely to get the Edible Meat from the blight wolves around the area or you can buy them from Auction House. Bogdan will send you to get Blight Wolf Pheromone from the Shiva's Blessed. We are getting close. Once at the Shiva's Blessed camp, you can fight your way to the pheromone or just drive up to the "X" and click on the gas tank on the ground and drive away - your choice. Return to Bogdan with the pheromone. Bogdan will send you out to some arches, avoid at all cost killing any blight wolves and return to Bogdan. We are almost there!! Bogdan sends you to go find a friendly blight wolf. Once the blight wolf is following you, do not aggro any other blight wolves. Mid way back to the camp, one blight wolf will attack, Defend the friendly blight wolf . Should be easy to take down. Get to the waypoint and return to Bogdan.. Tada! You are now a proud owner of a Blight Wolf Mount. Short quick guide: Graham 922> Petru> Murgur> Petru> Roxxa> Petru> Sergu> Roxxa> Iska> Bogdan I hope this guide was helpful in your quest to get the Blight Wolf mount, and if you have any comments, suggestions, typos or grammar or have anything else to add please do. There is always room for improvement.. References Category:Guides